


once in a lifetime

by orphan_account



Series: my heart is beating the same [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes once in lifetime, Niall thinks, and now his time in Niall’s has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once in a lifetime

Niall doesn’t know what went wrong. He thought him and Harry were fine, he thought they were right, perfect. He thought that they didn’t make any mistakes in their relationship. Apparently, he was wrong.

He wasn’t ready for Harry to end things the way they did. He’s been the only constant thing in Niall’s life for years and now he’s gone. He felt safe with Harry. He didn’t think anything would take it all away. Niall thought that they were indestructible.  He remembers Harry telling they were forever, and him telling Harry the same. Niall hates being wrong.

When Niall goes to sleep at night, he feels like nothing has changed. He’s still waiting to slip into bed a few minutes before Niall finally drifts off to sleep and give him a kiss on the forehead. His hearts still beating like it was when Harry was there,but he can’t help but feel it still beats for Harry. Some nights, when he feels like the stars are just right, when he closes his eyes before he sleeps, he can still imagine Harry by his side, sleeping soundly.

When he hears someone calling his name, it sounds like Harry. He has Harry’s voice imprinted into his mind and he can’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tries. He can't get the way Harry always told him "I love you" out of his memory.

Nothing can take away his love for Harry, not even the thoughts that haunt him at night, not his friends help, nothing can take it all away.

Harry comes once in lifetime, Niall thinks, and now his time in Niall’s has passed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a continuation or prequel just ask!


End file.
